


N'oubliez jamais

by otemporaetmores



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ghouls, Lesbian Vampires, Meeting the Parents, Useless Vampires, Vampires
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otemporaetmores/pseuds/otemporaetmores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gdyby po odcinku świątecznym Carmilli, Laurze, Perry i LaF jednak udało się uciec od wszelkich klątw, potworów i wampirów (poza tymi oswojonymi) wprost do rodzinnego domu Laury? Poznaj moich rodziców okazuje się trochę trudniejsze, kiedy twoja dziewczyna jest stworzeniem z bajek (i to nie dlatego, że jest bi).</p>
            </blockquote>





	N'oubliez jamais

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał dawno, dawno temu (w lutym 2k15), kiedy jeszcze druga seria majaczyła na odległym horyzoncie, ja rozpływałam się nad odcinkiem świątecznym, a na Mirriel pojawiła się akcja z losowaniem tabelek z promptami (moja tutaj: http://i.imgur.com/sybKOfx.png)
> 
> Tytuł opowiadania to także tytuł piosenki, która być może uratowała mi życie przed egzaminem z fizjologii, do posłuchania tutaj: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Xa_1KxR-8M  
> W trakcie tworzenia kibicowały mi Wika i Fish, która nawet stworzyła cudownie uroczą i słodką playlistę (odsyłam tu: http://8tracks.com/ffitbt/carmilla), za co obu wam, dziewczyny, gorąco dziękuję.
> 
> Proszę się nie nastawiać na nic poważnego, opowiadanie jest jak serial - nieskomplikowane, pozytywne i napisane z założeniem, że wszystko się dobrze kończy. Zainspirowane, poza serialem, artami Maryne :)

Laura spojrzała z okna samochodu na dom, w którym się wychowała, w którym stawiała swoje pierwsze kroki, w którym wypadł jej pierwszy mleczak, w którym udało jej się zrobić jajecznicę, nie wywołując pożaru, w którym gromadziła książki, od kiedy tylko nauczyła się czytać (w jedną z nich wetknęła swój pierwszy szóstkowy referat z notatką od nauczycielki – „sprawnie posługujesz się piórem, tak trzymać!”); na dom, w którym umarła jej matka. Wydawał się dokładnie taki sam jak sześć miesięcy temu, kiedy pomachała mu na pożegnanie przed wyjazdem na studia. Zamiast uspokoić Laurę i natchnąć ją otuchą, denerwowało ją to. Miała wrażenie, że strasznie się w tym czasie zmieniła i że nie będzie pasować do wolnej przestrzeni, którą zostawiła po sobie, wyjeżdżając. Że się już w niej nie zmieści.

– Hej, cukiereczku – rzuciła Carmilla z siedzenia obok (tak Perry, jak i LaFontaine stanowczo odmówiły siedzenia obok niej, chociaż Carmilla fuknęła z pogardą, że nie jada byle czego). – Zaczynasz zmieniać zdanie na temat przedstawienia mnie swojej rodzinie? – Uniosła brew w popisowy sposób.

Laura cała aż się zapowietrzyła.

– Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale mój ojciec jest jednym z najbardziej pro-LGBT politykiem w tym stanie, w zeszłe Święta urządził nawet kampanię, w której wolontariusze tej samej płci całowali się pod…

LaFontaine odchrząknęła. Miała taki wyraz twarzy, jakby właśnie połknęła osę.

– Myślę, że Carmilli mogło chodzić o, no wiesz, całą tę kwestię z wysysaniem krwi, byciem starszym od ciebie o pięćset lat i niechęcią do krzyży…

– Och – stwierdziła Laura. – Chyba, eeeee, ustaliłyśmy, że nie będziemy mu tego mówić, nie? – Nikt nie zaprotestował. – Dobrze, to postanowione. Więc, yyyy, na bliżej nieokreślony czas Carmilla zostaje weganką z ekstremalną anemią. Co powinno wyjaśnić krew w lodówce. Chyba. Ale serio, u mnie w domu nikt nie pije soku pomarańczowego, więc myślę, że z tym akurat nie powinno być problemów. – Po tym, jak Carmilla dość widowiskowo rozwiązała ich ostatni potworny problem, a mieszkańcy miasteczka postanowili wycofać się do swoich domów, pożyczyły kilka opakowań krwi ze szpitala. Jakoś nikt nie próbował ich zatrzymać, a LaFontaine dopilnowała, żeby wzięły tylko grupę 0 Rh+, czyli krew najczęściej oddawanego typu. – Tylko, eeee, nie popisuj się specjalnie swoją siłą przed moim ojcem i myślę, że jakoś damy radę, nie? Nie? Ostatecznie, wiecie, wampiry _nie istnieją_ , prawda? – spytała głosem, który w zamierzeniu miał być pełen nadziei, ale brzmiał dość blado i niewyraźnie.

Dziewczyny popatrzyły po sobie. Skoro grupka dziewczyn na studiach była w stanie wydedukować, że, kurczę, jednak istnieją, czemu niby inni nie mieliby tego zrobić?

– LAURA, KOCHANIE, TO TY? – dobiegł ich czyjś krzyk z domu.

– Tatuś – jęknęła Laura i zapadła się w siedzeniu tak, że prawie nie było jej widać znad kierownicy. Po czym wzięła głęboki oddech i wysiadła z samochodu, ponieważ była dzielną, dzielną osobą.

Ojciec podbiegł do nich w krzywo zapiętym płaszczu i niezawiązanych butach. Wiem, po kim to mam, pomyślała.

– Cześć tato – powiedziała słabo. – Wróciłam na Święta. – Ojciec niemal zgniótł ją w uścisku i zmierzwił jej włosy, czego głęboko nienawidziła. – Cześć – powtórzyła. – I przywiozłam ze sobą moje znajome, poznaj LaFontaine i Perry. – Wskazała na dziewczyny, które pomachały mu z szerokimi uśmiechami. – I moją dziewczynę, Carmillę.

Atmosfera nagle ochłodziła się o kilkadziesiąt stopni, sięgając arktycznych temperatur.

– Mircella? – zapytał mężczyzna z niedowierzaniem. – Ale… Ale jakim cudem… Ty… Ty potworze! – krzyknął i rzucił się na Carmillę. Ta, chociaż początkowo zaskoczona, bez trudu mu się wyrwała i unieruchomiła mu ręce za plecami jedną dłonią.

Piętnaście minut gorączkowych wyjaśnień później okazało się, że ojciec Laury natrafił kiedyś przypadkowo na Carmillę „zajmującą się” (czyli wiążącą i kneblującą je, bez zdrożnych myśli) razem z innymi wampirami transportem dziewczyn w podziemiach teatru, kiedy jeszcze studiował w Nowym Jorku. Co zdecydowanie ułatwiało kwestię „poznaj moich rodziców”, ale komplikowało część „i spraw, żeby moi rodzice cię polubili”.

 

Zostało odgórnie ustalone, że ponieważ Carmilla jest logicznie rzecz biorąc najmniej skłonna do bycia przerażoną z powodu nocowania w dość małych, ale ciemnych przestrzeniach, to ona właśnie będzie spała na strychu, a Perry i LaFontaine rozłożą się w pokojach gościnnych. Niemrawa propozycja Laury, że mogą przecież spać razem w jej pokoju, została jakoś zignorowana przez jej ojca.

Na Carmilli strych nie zrobił wrażenia – w swoim życiu widziała już o wiele bardziej zakurzone i zabałaganione miejsca. Prawdę mówiąc, miała nadzieję, że trafi na jakieś nietoperze albo szczury, które mogłaby wystraszyć, zmieniając się nagle w kota, co przynajmniej stanowiłoby jakieś źródło rozrywki, ale szczęście jakoś jej nie dopisało. Dostała za to suchy i ciepły strych z przyjemnie skrzypiącym łóżkiem, z którego dobrze było słychać potępieńcze wycie wiatru. Idealne warunki do wypoczynku.

Z kąta strychu wyjrzała nieproporcjonalna, brudnoszara sylwetka, w której Carmilla rozpoznała ghula. Najprawdopodobniej mieszkał tu już dobre kilka lat. Pomachała mu z łóżka, a on w odpowiedzi jęknął przeciągle, polizał sobie gałkę oczną jak gekon i ułożył się wygodnie na podłodze. Jak to dobrze wychowana istota mroku, zajmująca się głównie własnymi sprawami, nie przeszkadzał nikomu, a przynajmniej do momentu, w którym ktoś nie spróbował wejść na paluszkach na strych. Intruz nie dość, że potknął się o ghula, to jeszcze zaczął krzyczeć rozdzierająco, a ghul (straszny tchórz) odpowiedział potępieńczym wyciem. Carmilla nie była pewna, jak by się to wszystko skończyło, gdyby nie rozpoznała w intruzie Laury. Syknęła na ghula po kociemu ( _zostaw, to mój człowiek!_ ) i po chwili miała w objęciach przerażoną i nieco zachrypniętą dziewczynę.

– Prze… przepraszam, ale chcia… chciałam ci powiedzieć dobranoc i to, to, to coś mnie przestraszyło i…

– To tylko ghul – mruknęła Carmilla. Miała wrażenie, że jej wewnętrzny kot aż się prężył z dumy, że udało mu się uratować kogoś należącego do niego, ale starała się go zignorować. Straszny był z niego pozer.

– …i myślałam, że coś ci się stało – zakończyła Laura dość łzawo i pociągnęła nosem.

– Kochanie, przykro mi, ale muszę cię uświadomić, że w promieniu kilkunastu mil nie spotkasz niczego bardziej niebezpiecznego ode mnie – oznajmiła Carmilla z zadowolonym z siebie uśmiechem.

 

– Muszę przyznać, że to pierwsze spotkanie z moim ojcem nie przebiegło tak, jak to sobie wyobrażałam – stwierdziła z westchnieniem Laura jakieś pół godziny później, podciągając nogi pod brodę z markotną miną.

Carmilla pogładziła ją po włosach z cierpliwym uśmiechem.

– Przynajmniej nie próbował przejąć kontroli nad moim ciałem za pomocą zaklętego naszyjnika, żeby grozić nam, że złoży kogoś w ofierze – powiedziała z zabójczą powagą.

Laura mimowolnie parsknęła śmiechem, a obudzony tym ghul zawył z wyrzutem.

 

Ciotka Sara była jednym z ukochanych członków rodziny Laury. Serio, nigdy nie kwestionowała jej wyborów życiowych, nie naciskała na swojego brata, żeby się powtórnie ożenił, bo „dziecko musi mieć matkę” (Laura miała wrażenie, że całkiem nieźle radzą sobie w życiu we dwójkę, ona i tato – może i zamawiali jedzenie na wynos częściej niż inne rodziny, ale byli razem szczęśliwi i to chyba powinno się liczyć). A do tego jej wielką pasją życiową było gotowanie, coś, do czego Laura miała dwie lewe ręce i piekarnik, z którym nigdy nie nauczyła się współpracować. Dlatego to właśnie ciocia Sara była zazwyczaj tą osobą, która robiła wielkie rodzinne śniadanie – istniała pewna gwarancja, że nie skończy się to alarmem przeciwpożarowym, dzwonieniem po straż pożarną i powodzią w kuchni.

Jednak tego konkretnego ranka Laura przeklinała tę tradycję całym sercem i używając do tego wyrazów użytych przez Danny podczas walki z wampirami, bo wydawały się być dziwnie na miejscu. Ciotka zaczęła przygotowywać śniadanie zabójczo wcześnie i po jakimś kwadransie stwierdziła, że sprawdzi, czy sok pomarańczowy jest jeszcze świeży. Kiedy odkryła, co naprawdę znajduje się w kartonie, krzyknęła przeszywająco i zbiła z dwa talerze i trzy kubki.

Kiedy dziewczyny zwlekły się z łóżek i zbiegły do kuchni (ojca Laury prawdopodobnie nie obudziłby nawet wystrzał z armaty), Sara nadal stała ze szklanką pełną krwi i szeroko otwartymi ustami. Na szczęście już nie krzyczała.

– C–czy… czy to… czy, czy to jest to, co myślę? – zapytała słabo.

Laura ogromnie pragnęła zapaść się pod ziemię, ale tylko pokiwała głową.

W tym momencie Carmilla weszła do kuchni, ziewając, po czym spojrzała na Sarę, spojrzała na stłuczone resztki talerzy na podłodze i stwierdziła:

– Chyba będzie lepiej, jak ja się tym zajmę. – Po czym wzięła szklankę z krwią i poszła w kierunku salonu.

Ciocia tylko jęknęła głucho.

– Przepraszam, nie chcę być niedelikatna, ale skoro już wszyscy wiemy, że Carmilla jest wampirem, to raczej nie jakieś wielkie zaskoczenie, że musi też jeść? – spytała LaFontaine, przeczesując palcami włosy, które odstawały na wszystkie strony. – Ostatecznie lepiej z kartonu niż z ochotników.

Perry potarła twarz ręką, po czym klasnęła w dłonie.

– Myślę, że najrozsądniej będzie, jeśli wszyscy zapomnimy o tym poranku. I po prostu nie będziemy się zbliżać do soku pomarańczowego? – zaproponowała. Sara pokiwała powoli głową. Na jej policzki zaczęły wracać kolory. – I sądzę, że dobrze by było, gdyby pani usiadła – dodała i zaprowadziła ciotkę do najbliższego krzesła. – Zawsze mi pomaga, kiedy się zdenerwuję, jak mogę sobie porządnie posprzątać, nie wiem, jak w pani przypadku, ale…

Laura postanowiła sprawdzić, jak się czuje Carmilla i zniknęła z pokoju tak cicho, jak się tylko dało. Wpadła na chwilę do swojego pokoju, potem na strych, ale znalazła ją w końcu leżącą na brzuchu na dywanie w salonie, z nosem w książce i pustą już szklanką pod ręką.

– Mm? Laura? – mruknęła, nie podnosząc głowy.

Laura opadła na dywan obok niej.

– Hej – powiedziała, nagle zawstydzona, zaciskając rękę na opakowaniu, które trzymała w kieszeni szlafroka.

– Hmmm? – zamruczała Carmilla pytająco i spojrzała na nią z uniesionymi brwiami.

– No bo wiesz, przez to całe zamieszanie i przez to, że prawie zostałyśmy zjedzone i utuczone, niekoniecznie w tej kolejności, zapomniałam o tym zupełnie i nie dałam ci twojego prezentu gwiazdkowego, i teraz trochę mi przez to głupio, no i nie wiem, może nie obchodzisz Świąt…

Carmilla odłożyła książkę i przeturlała się na plecy jednym eleganckim ruchem.

– Jesteś słodka – stwierdziła z częściowo tylko złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Laura nieco się rozpłynęła ze szczęścia. Ale tylko trochę. – A teraz dawaj ten prezent.

Laura westchnęła cierpiętniczo, po czym wyciągnęła z kieszeni pakunek z czerwonego papieru z olbrzymią różową wstążką.

– Nie komentuj kolorów, nie miałam wtedy innych opcji – zastrzegła tylko. Carmilla rzuciła się na opakowanie z, cóż, pazurami i sekundę później miała w rękach opakowanie kocimiętki. – No bo… No bo pomyślałam, że skoro zmieniasz się w kota… – wydukała z dość zaróżowionymi policzkami.

– Dziękuję, cukiereczku – stwierdziła Carmilla, wyraźnie powstrzymując się przed wybuchnięciem śmiechem. Laura spojrzała na nią z głęboką urazą.

– A gdzie prezent dla mnie, hm?

– Mam rozumieć, że uratowanie wam wszystkim życia… – zaczęła Carmilla z urazą.

– Przepraszam, ale po pierwsze, to chyba powinno należeć do twoich obowiązków, a po drugie, wcale nie rzuciłaś się nam na pomoc. Pfff.

– Obowiązków jako kogo? Przyjaznego osiedlowego wampirka?

Laura wzniosła oczy do nieba z irytacją.

– Nie, głuptasie, jako mojej dziewczyny! – palnęła.

– Jako twoja dziewczyna mogę ci dać w prezencie buziaka – oznajmiła Carmilla z leniwym uśmiechem. – Jeśli, oczywiście, jesteś zainteresowana.

Laura przyturlała się do niej szybko i z wybitnym brakiem gracji, za co została cmoknięta po kolei w czoło, policzek i – kiedy prychnęła znacząco – w usta.

– Ha. Wiedziałam, że kochasz te wszystkie świąteczne komedie romantyczne – mruknęła wyraźnie dumna z siebie Carmilla.

Laura cała się zaperzyła i miała właśnie zaprotestować, kiedy rozległo się wołanie ciotki:

– DZIEWCZYNY, ŚNIADANIE! TAK, ARTURZE, TY TEŻ!

 

Nie trzeba chyba mówić, że śniadanie okazało się kompletną porażką. Ojciec Laury patrzył spode łba na Carmillę, Laura piorunowała wzrokiem swojego ojca i ostentacyjnie trzymała swoją ukochaną za rękę, a Carmilla robiła, co tylko mogła, żeby wyglądać ponuro, gotycko i jakby nic jej nie obchodziło. Perry usiłowała ożywić atmosferę, zadając coraz to bardziej niezręczne pytania, aż w końcu ciotka Sara ulitowała się nad nią i zaczęła rozmowę na temat różnic między szydełkowaniem i robieniem na drutach. LaFontaine ignorowała ich wszystkich, pracowicie szkicując jakiś schemat na serwetce i co jakiś czas biorąc gryza swojej kanapki, a po posiłku podeszła do Laury i poinformowała ją szeptem:

– Chyba znalazłam coś, co pomoże ci lepiej zamaskować te wszystkie ślady na szyi. – Dzięki temu Laura dowiedziała się przynajmniej, co _konkretnie_ gryzło w oczy jej ojca.

Zaczęła zastanawiać się, jak mu wytłumaczyć, że wszelkie działania z udziałem zębów odbywały się za jej (entuzjastyczną!) zgodą, ale po chwili doszła do wniosku, że nie potrafi znaleźć odpowiednich słów – brzmiała albo jak ulotka poradni świadomego macierzyństwa, albo jak fragment gotyckiej powieści grozy. Wobec czego tylko podziękowała słabo LaFontaine i poszła zmywać.

 

(– Po prostu chciałabym, żeby wszystko było jak dawniej – wychlipała Perry, pociągając nosem i przyjmując podaną jej chusteczkę. – Żeby LaFontaine wpadła do mojego pokoju i zaczęła z entuzjazmem opowiadać o kolejnym eksperymencie, który przeprowadzili na zajęciach, a potem zawinęłybyśmy się w koc i piły kakao z piankami, oglądając jakąś głupią komedię romantyczną. Żebyśmy nie miały większych zmartwień niż oceny i obecności na zajęciach, ewentualnie to, w co się ubrać na sobotnią imprezę, a nie tysiącletnie potwory podszywające się pod panią dziekan, uwalnianie dusz osób złożonych w rytualnej ofierze, eksplodujący kampus i do tego wszystkiego jeszcze jakieś ghule na strychu – wysiąkała.

Sara pokiwała tylko głową znad swojej robótki, która coraz bardziej przypominała sweter, a coraz mniej bezkształtny worek na kartofle w świąteczne wzorki.

– Może jeszcze trochę herbatki? – spytała. – To mój specjalny przepis. Na poprawę humoru.

Perry kiwnęła głową, myśląc, że herbata z pewnością nie zaszkodzi, szczególnie że ta genialnie rozgrzewała, a do tego sprawiała, że świat wydawał się nieco mniej okropny.

– A czego pani do niej dodaje? – spytała. Z grzeczności.

– Sherry – odparła brutalnie szczerze Sara. – W proporcji jeden do dwóch. Spokojnie, spokojnie, nie tak gwałtownie, bo jeszcze się zakrztusisz! Może nauczyć cię robić na drutach?

Dwie godziny później Perry miała już solidne pięć centymetrów nowego szalika w kolorze bijącego w oczy pomarańczu.)

 

Kiedy Laura postanowiła gruntownie posprzątać w pokoju (zauważyła wreszcie, że po upchnięciu wszystkich książek, których tak bardzo potrzebowała na studiach, na półkach, grożą one zawaleniem), w związku z czym spędziła dobre pół godziny na całowaniu się z Carmillą, wstawaniu z łóżka i dramatycznego opadania na nie z powrotem, deklarując, że jeszcze tylko pięć minut i naprawdę zabierze się do pracy oraz szukaniu w sieci playlisty, dzięki której miałaby motywację do zrobienia _czegokolwiek_. Carmilla obiecała pomóc, ale poza rozpraszaniem i sprawdzaniem w sieci, czy któraś z lokalnych gazet nie napisała niczego o tym, że kampus uczelni nagle opustoszał, nie robiła za wiele.

Wreszcie Laura wygrzebała się z miną zbitego psiaka spod koca i stanęła twarzą w okładkę ze stosem książek, które powinna posortować i przynajmniej część przeznaczyć na wyniesienie na strych.

– Dobrze, teraz zabierzesz się do roboty i będziesz bardzo efektywna – poinformowała samą siebie. Carmilla tylko uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

– Jestem pewna, że to właśnie tak działa, cukiereczku – mruknęła ironicznie. Laura rzuciła w nią pierwszą z brzegu książką, zakasała rękawy i zabrała się do pracy.

Blisko cztery półki, dwa siniaki i jedną papierową lawinę później dotarło do niej nagle, że w pokoju jest podejrzanie cicho. Zerknęła na Carmillę, żeby upewnić się, że nikt jej nie porwał, nie związał i nie zakneblował wieńcem z czosnku, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć, jak ta czyta coś z zapamiętaniem – jeden długopis miała założony za ucho, drugi trzymała w ustach, a trzecim skrobała coś po marginesach książki, która… która wyglądała podejrzanie podobnie do podręcznika Laury do historii współczesnej?

– Carmilla, kochanie – wycedziła głosem wręcz ociekającym słodyczą. Carmilla po chwili podniosła wzrok znad książki i przekrzywiła pytająco głowę. – Co robisz z moim podręcznikiem?

Carmilla wzruszyła tylko ramionami, jakby było to oczywiste.

– Większość informacji tutaj to czyste bzdury, więc go poprawiam – stwierdziła, po czym wróciła do mazania czegoś po marginesie. Najprawdopodobniej wrednych komentarzy. Laura jęknęła w duchu.

– Pokaż mi to – zażądała. Carmilla przewróciła oczami, dopisała zdanie do końca, postawiła kropkę z dużą zjadliwością i oddała podręcznik.

W środku wyglądał rzeczywiście dużo ciekawiej niż wcześniej. Carmilla wykreśliła miejscami całe paragrafy, w niektórych miejscach dopisała rzeczy typu „autor jest cholernym cymbałem, któremu mylą się daty – to miało miejsce rok później”, „warto dodać, że była również działaczką na rzecz edukacji kobiet i wyrzuciła męża z domu po tym, jak dał się przyłapać na romansowaniu ze służbą” czy „facet może i tworzył świetną muzykę, do której dało się tańczyć całą noc, ale nikt go nie lubił, bo był nadętym dupkiem i wiecznie zadzierał nosa”. Większość portretów została dodatkowo ozdobiona (tak, żeby bardziej odpowiadały rzeczywistości) albo osobno skomentowana, a jeden nawet…

– Dlaczego… – zaczęła Laura słabo. – Dlaczego dorysowałaś temu Habsburgowi…?

Carmilla obojętnie rzuciła okiem na książkę.

– Facet był chujem. Uznałam, że tak będzie mu do twarzy – stwierdziła z ponurą satysfakcją. Laura jęknęła i poczuła, że musi usiąść.

– Wiesz, ile ta książka mnie kosztowała? – zapytała z rozpaczą, kartkując ją dalej, szukając miejsca, do którego bezlitosny długopis Carmilli jeszcze nie dodał. Może uda jej się ocalić przynajmniej kawałek tej książki. Może będzie mogła chodzić na zajęcia i udawać, że po prostu nie może znaleźć strony, a reszta podręcznika też jest czysta.

Carmilla tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

– Była historycznie nieadekwatna – oznajmiła, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało. Nadal nie wyjęła długopisu z ust.

– Carmilla! – krzyknęła Laura z potępieniem znad podręcznika. Jak zwykle nie miało to widocznego rezultatu. Nagle dotarła w książce do portretu, który nie miał żadnego komentarza ani innego śladu poprawek. Zupełnie jakby jej pełna osądu dziewczyna wolała udawać, że ta strona nie istnieje. A z portretu patrzyła na nią osoba dziwnie podobna do… – Carmilla, co w moim podręczniku od historii robi twój portret? – zapytała podejrzliwie, mrużąc oczy.

Trzeba było to przyznać, Carmilla wyglądała na nieco zakłopotaną. Wymamrotała coś pod nosem, co brzmiało trochę jak „głupi malarze” i odmawiała podniesienia wzroku znad podłogi.

– Okeeeej – powiedziała przeciągle Laura. – A dlaczego, jeśli można wiedzieć, podpisali cię jako Elizę Kreuzberger? – Spojrzała na Carmillę, ale Carmilla uparcie patrzyła gdzieś w bok. – No hej, no. – Poklepała ją po ramieniu. Zero reakcji. – Nawet taka młoda wyglądałaś ślicznie, wiesz?

To wywołało parsknięcie śmiechem. Sukces.

– Skoro już musisz wiedzieć – zaczęła Carmilla znudzonym głosem – był sobie taki nudziarz, który miał czelność nazywać się malarzem, bo myślał, że wszystkie laski na to lecą. I ubzdurał sobie, że z tych wszystkich rozchichotanych, roztańczonych kobietek musi, po prostu musi namalować akurat _mnie_ , bo jestem jego nową muzą czy coś takiego. Próbowałam go spławić, ale przyczepił się jak rzep psiego ogona, więc w końcu się zgodziłam. Ale kiedy spytał mnie o imię, cóż, palnęłam pierwsze lepsze, które przyszło mi na myśl. Nazwisko sobie sam dopowiedział, mądrala jeden – burknęła. Laura nie wiedziała za bardzo, co powiedzieć, więc tylko ją przytuliła.

Chwilę później przez przypadek pomiziała szyję Carmilli nosem, a ta wydała z siebie odgłos dziwnie podobny do mruczenia. I ślicznie się zarumieniła. Laura uśmiechnęła się szatańsko i zaatakowała szyję swojej dziewczyny z całą kreatywnością, na jaką było ją stać – pocałowała ją w obojczyk, potem pod uchem, wycisnęła bardzo mokry pocałunek w miejscu, w którym powinna znajdować się tętnica szyjna, i kolejny jakiś centymetr niżej. Carmilla przez cały czas uparcie zaciskała usta, starając się powstrzymać przed wydawaniem jakichkolwiek dźwięków, ale powietrze aż wibrowało od niskiego i pełnego zadowolenia pomrukiwania.

– Carmillo Karnstein – stwierdziła Laura z diabelskim błyskiem w oku. – Czy ty mruczysz?

Carmilla w odpowiedzi spiorunowała ją wzrokiem z głębokim rumieńcem na policzkach. Wyglądała przesłodko.

– Nie – oznajmiła stanowczo głosem, który został nieoficjalnie nazwany głosem numer pięć, czyli „jestem starsza od was wszystkich razem wziętych, zamilczcie, nędzni śmiertelnicy”.

Laura w odpowiedzi tylko pogłaskała ją po szyi. W pokoju ponownie rozległo się mruczenie.

– O mój Boże, mruczysz! – krzyknęła z radością. Carmilla tylko prychnęła głośno, ale dalej dała się miziać, wydając z siebie niesamowicie urocze dźwięki, które nijak się miały do piorunującego spojrzenia rzucanego całemu światu.

 

Carmilla zapukała do gabinetu ojca Laury. Od ich przyjazdu spędzał w nim sporo czasu, jasne, pojawiał się na posiłkach, ale nigdy nie zostawał na nich za długo i nie próbował się przyłączyć do nich, kiedy robiły coś w domu czy poza nim – nie chciał iść na łyżwy, lepić bałwana, targać ciężarów na strych ani nawet przynieść ghulowi marchewek (LaFontaine potrzebowała z tego czy innego powodu jego śliny, a był to najlepszy sposób, żeby ją uzyskać). Usłyszała stłumione przez drzwi „proszę!”, po czym weszła.

– Przepraszam pana, miałam nadzieję, że moglibyśmy porozmawiać – powiedziała cicho, garbiąc się jak przestraszona dziewczynka. Artur siedział przy biurku i przeglądał papiery. Nie wyglądał na szczególnie zadowolonego tą propozycją.

– No dobrze – powiedział ostrożnie.

Carmila uśmiechnęła się brzydko.

– To słuchaj mnie uważnie, smarkaczu – wysyczała. – Nie obchodzi mnie, jak będziesz się do mnie zwracał, czy będziesz mnie tolerował, czy nie, czy mi wybaczysz, czy wprost przeciwnie. Jest mi kompletnie obojętne, czy jeszcze kiedyś zobaczę twoją buźkę. Ale jesteś ojcem dziewczyny, na której tak się składa, że mi zależy i jest jej przykro, że całymi dniami cię nie widuje, bo przyjechała tu na Święta głównie dla ciebie. Nie zamierzam pozwolić na to, żeby ktokolwiek ją unieszczęśliwiał, a już w szczególności nie ktoś, komu też na niej zależy – oznajmiła tonem nieznoszącym dyskusji. – Dlatego proszę, wyrzuć z siebie wszystkie swoje problemy teraz i miejmy to już z głowy.

– Jesteś wampirem. – Zacisnął zęby i spojrzał na nią potępiająco. – Chyba potrafisz zrozumieć, że nie cieszę się z twojego… _związku_ z moją córką.

– Nigdy nie skrzywdziłabym Laury. Zabiłam moją przyszywaną matkę, która opiekowała się mną od siedemnastego wieku, bo chciała ją skrzywdzić. W dużym uproszczeniu to dzięki mnie twoja córka wciąż żyje.

– Widziałem, jak razem z innymi wampirami porywasz te młode dziewczyny! Byłaś tam, chyba nie zaprzeczysz! – krzyknął ze złością.

Carmilla westchnęła. Ludzie nigdy nie rozumieli. Chryste.

– Wszyscy robiliśmy w swoim życiu kolosalnie idiotyczne rzeczy. Nie jestem dumna z tego, kim byłam trzydzieści lat temu, ale zmieniłam się. Między innymi dzięki Laurze. – Ma niemożliwy wręcz dar do przekonywania ludzi, że jest o co walczyć. Że walka ma sens. Nie żeby zamierzała to przyznać na głos. – A jeśli chodzi o tamte dziewczyny, wypuściłam je z podziemi teatru następnego dnia i zwaliłam winę na jednego z moich niby-braci. Przeżyły. Miały zapomnieć wszystko, co się wtedy wydarzyło, ale jedna chyba coś zapamiętała i wypaplała jakiejś swojej znajomej, no i powstała kolejna książka o wampirach, chyba nawet ta z brokatem… – mruknęła do siebie.

Artur potarł oczy dłońmi.

– Dobrze. Wierzę ci. – Zamilkł na chwilę, jakby zastanawiał się, co powiedzieć. – Ale postaw się na moi miejscu. Laura jest wszystkim, co mam. Opiekuję się nią od dziecka, sam ją wychowywałem i ciężko jest mi zaakceptować, że nie powinienem jej obronić przed… przed jakimś…

Drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się hukiem.

– Tato, ale ja już nie jestem pięcioletnią dziewczynką, która potrzebuje ochrony przed zbuntowanymi kucykami i boi się dentystów – stwierdziła zdecydowanie Laura. Carmilla spojrzała na nią z zainteresowaniem. Tej historii jeszcze nie słyszała. – Jestem dorosła. W ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy walczyłam z zombie, pasożytami w mózgach, opiekunami nie chcącymi przekładać terminu zdania prac na zaliczenie, panią dziekan, która była przerażająca jeszcze zanim okazała się być przy okazji zła. Udało mi się nagrać filmiki, które zmusiły ludzi do działania, do zorientowania się, że coś nie jest w porządku i trzeba to zmienić. I przy okazji skorzystałam z tych wszystkich kursów krav magi, na które mnie posłałeś. Kocham cię, jesteś moją najbliższą rodziną, ale staraj się o tym pamiętać, kiedy o mnie myślisz – poprosiła. – I nigdy więcej nie obrażaj mojej dziewczyny.

Jej ojciec wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz albo rozpłakać się, albo zacząć krzyczeć, ale nie zrobił ani jednego, ani drugiego.

– Jestem z ciebie taki dumny, kochanie – powiedział tylko. – Przepraszam. Czasami tak łatwo jest mi zapomnieć, że nie jesteś już moją małą dziewczynką.

 

– Trywialna prawda jest taka, że rodzina zawsze będzie na ciebie czekać z otwartymi ramionami i uważać, że nic się nie zmieniłaś, niezależnie od tego, czy dostaniesz pokojową Nagrodę Nobla, czy przepuścisz cały spadek po babci w Vegas. Dlatego właśnie są tacy irytujący – mruknęła Carmilla z wystudiowanym znudzeniem, oceniając stan swoich paznokci. Na wskazującym zaczął jej się łuszczyć lakier w kolorze, jeśli wierzyć etykietce na opakowaniu, Gotyckiej Czerni. Carmilla westchnęła mentalnie, myśląc, że nawet czerni nie robią już takiej jak kiedyś.

Laurze coś zaświtało w głowie pod wpływem tych słów, po czym zerknęła na swoją książkę od historii współczesnej _z poprawkami_ i stwierdziła, że wpadła właśnie na najlepszy pomysł tego stulecia.

– Carmilla, od jutra zaczynamy szukać członków _twojej_ rodziny! Na pewno masz jakichś żyjących krewnych, którzy chcieliby cię poznać!

Wtedy właśnie Carmilla przysięgła sobie w duchu, że już nigdy nie będzie próbowała dawać dobrych rad. _Nikomu_. A w szczególności swojej dziewczynie.

 

(Jakieś trzydzieści minut później do pokoju Laury wpadła rozpromieniona LaFontaine, trzymając w ręce probówkę z czymś, co wyglądało jak zawartość żołądka kota.

– Mam to! Nareszcie! – krzyknęła, bardzo ostrożnie nie wymachując probówką. – Mam rozwiązanie waszego problemu! To ślina ghula! Genialny środek przeciw krwiakom i śladom po ugryzieniach, a w dodatku ma właściwości antybakteryjne, wyobrażacie sobie? Wystarczy posmarować skórę i poczekać trzy minuty.)

**Author's Note:**

> Lobo - that was all for you, a teraz prosz komentować. 
> 
> Gdyby kogoś ciekawiło, 0 Rh+ rzeczywiście jest grupą krwi najczęściej oddawaną w USA. (Ale np w Polsce to już A Rh+.)  
> Szukałam jakiegoś kobiecego portretu, którego modelka chociaż przypominałaby z twarzy Carmillę i portret Elizy Kreuzberger spodobał mi się najbardziej - https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/d/dc/Amerling,_Portrait_of_Elise_Kreuzberger.jpg


End file.
